


Restraints of Insanity

by Trolluc



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Psychological Horror, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolluc/pseuds/Trolluc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis wakes to find himself in a strange surrounding, can he make sense of what's happening or will he give in to panic.</p><p>Please comment or leave kudos so I know to continue the saga.</p><p>I do not own the Artemis Fowl series, that honour belongs to Eoin Colfer, I just enjoy messing around with characters and writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Surroundings

Artemis' eyes opened gently, testing the new light levels that now assaulted him from the bright, circular lamp placed directly in his line of sight. He squinted to avoid permanent damage to his eyes, but the light kept blazing into his face and reflecting back from the bleached white walls. It was only when he finally shifted his body slightly and lifted his right arm to cover his aching eyes that the light suddenly swung across the room into a small glass dome, revealing a metal chair, covered in restraints and standing silently next to the tiny side table, almost uncannily similar to those that would be seen in an operating theatre.

It took Artemis a second to survey his surrounding and note each doorway and obstacle in his pathway, a useful part of his basic training with Butler, he was just about to stand and bolt for the nearest doorway when he felt a strong resistance against his abdomen and calves. He glanced down, fearing the worst, his eyes, still stinging from the assault they had just withstood, carefully traced over the shackles that held him in place, primitive as they were by Artemis' standards they did the job well, and he was unable to move more than his chest and arms to try to remove the contraptions. Now aware of the restraints existence he started to feel a sharp sting as the metal dug into his lower shins, and even through his expensive slacks he could feel the icy chill as the metal drew any of his remaining body heat out of him. As he was just finding the joining part of the metal brace of his left leg he heard a sharp release of air as an airlock was released two heavily built dwarves dragged a dazed figure into the dome, strapped it into the chair and left without even acknowledging Artemis' presence. It was difficult for him to see the features of the unknown prisoner as the reflection from the light glinted from the glass, making it seem as though the room was filled with crystals that distorted the path of the photons, oddly poetic for such a scientific statement thought Artemis as he stared carefully for any sign of movement in the restrained victim.

The airlock opened again and this time in stepped a short pot-bellied elf, obviously a doctor of some sort as he sported a pristine lab coat, blue rubber gloves and a mask covering most of his lower face, but Artemis caught the intensity of the eyes and felt uneasy - a rare trait for the boy genius -, as though they were boring into his memories. The light dimmed and he could easily see the victim now, it was a female elf, with reddish hair and auburn skin, the doctor waltzed over to the subdued victim and pulled a short syringe from his lab coat's pocket, he tapped the needle and injected it into the woman's neck, she shot up instantly and Artemis deduced that it was the fairy's trademarked "Adrenal Gland - Resuscitative Acid" Or "A.G.R.A" for short.  
The woman's eyes flicked around the room, obviously fighting the urge to give into panic and scream for help, it was then that Artemis caught a good look at her face. His heart sank to the bottom of the ocean and his face dropped into an expression of complete and utter disbelief. The doctor who had been looking at Artemis to see the reaction smiled under his mask creasing the dark circles around his eyes as his face scrunched up with utter delight, obviously relishing in some sort of sadistic pleasure. Artemis leant forwards, albeit held by the metal restraints, and placed his head in his hands, he knew exactly who the doctor was holding and could hardly believe that it had happened, he grimaced as he thought about who was being held, just 10 feet away from him... Holly Short... his lover.


	2. Glimpse of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is shocked to find out it's Holly that he is seeing. Can he find a way to save them both?
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos so I know to continue or to make any changes.
> 
> I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does, blah blah blah I am a mere lowly peasant writing my FanFictions.

Artemis continued to stare in disbelief as the doctor turned to view his "patient". Artemis looked feverishly for anything that would help in the situation, he began to feel his fruitless endeavour get the better of him when he stumbled upon a small, rusty paperclip buried deep in the folds of the pockets of the slacks, he was completely focused now and was suddenly torn away from his search by a terrified scream as the doctor removed Holly's tattered shirt, she stared with large pained eyes at the doctor, hoping that the Gods would spare her the horrors of what she thought would come next, but the doctor merely stood silent and calculating as he readied his scalpel to strike. He brought the blade down with a sense of care, as if he was feeding its own insatiable bloodlust but not quite ready for the main feast. Holly grimaced as the knife sliced deep into her side releasing a torrent of red liquid. Holly looked on with dismay as she willed for any magic, even the smallest scrap to come and help her now, but the blue sparks would not come forwards, as though they themselves were scared by the creature that now held them at ransom. Artemis looked away, holding tears from spilling over the edge and revealing his true emotions to the sadist that stood only a few feet away.

He began to straighten the paperclip so he could attempt to pick the locks that held him down, it was slow work because he didn't want to break it and potentially lose his only escape plan. He was fairly adept when it came to lock picking, due to his rather "colourful" past. He managed to get the abdominal restraint off with few problems but he needed to keep the facade that he was still held down so that the doctor didn't send in any "helpers" to tie him down with even more force. The doctor occasionally glanced back, as though expecting the cunning Artemis Fowl to try to escape, but he just looked back to see a young man slumped, disheartened in the metal chair, his torment brought such pleasure and almost caused the elf to squeal with joy.

Artemis was working on the right leg's restraint, but it was obvious that the chair's locks had not been used for many years it clicked quietly, but the pivot was rusted shut and Artemis was forced to prise them apart, this released a high pitched creak, causing the doctor to spin around and glare at Fowl. The genius looked up, knowing that the sadist had heard the creak, he tried to look dishevelled and meek. For Artemis that was not as difficult as it sounded, he rather enjoyed playing the weak victim then backstabbing those that tried to take advantage of his situation. The doctor looked away continuing with the sharp nips to Holly's skin, she was caked in blood down her right side, and the large gash opened originally had just started to be covered over by coagulated blood. The doctor looked at the wound and whispered in Holly's ear;  
"Yesssss, make it heal... Make it clean... Keeps the blood... The doctor knowsssss what'ssss bessst for hisss little patient" He chuckled at the last part, grinning at his work. Holly tried to pull away from the demented monster's mouth but found herself struggling with her own body. The doctor's voice was raspy, like crunching glass with the added hiss of a snake, she was utterly horrified by this man's demeanour but felt too weak to fight.


	3. Wow, that got fucked up real quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say about this chapter... maybe sorry. Not sure yet.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it or comments if you want me to change anything.
> 
> I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does. If I owned Artemis Fowl would I be posting fanfiction, seriously?.

_< Italics is the doctor's thoughts and feelings>_

_"Ha Ha Ha I can do what I want, the heaviness on my brain must be more smarts. I can feel it growing, filling with more knowing. This little one has a little brain, but she has much smarts, I can feel them, smell them. Her blood gives them to me, feeding me. This little one is knowed by the Artemis. He has much smarts, I will enjoy taking his smarts for myself."_

Holly squirmed under his icy gaze, but his eyes kept burning into her, viewing things in her mind that should never have been released

_"Ahaha this one is more thans just a little. She is a LEPRecon. Oooooh, the funs we will have and the smarts we will take when her friends comes."_

Artemis reached down to release his final restraint, but as he was lifting the final tumbler, the paperclip broke, sending a wave of frustration up his body he kicked with his free leg, momentarily losing his cool, another rare occurrence for the raven haired, poker faced genius that normally managed to squirm his way out of tight situations without even feeling a hint of rage or panic. He wondered if this was because Holly was involved, he did truly care for her afterall.


	4. WORK DISCONTINUED

Very sorry to the people that have read this and have left kudos for this work but this fan fiction will remain incomplete permanently. The author is in hospital and has been quite sick for some time, at this time it is uncertain if the author will come back to writing at all - But for now lets give him plenty of support. Thank you again for all the support and comments left and I hope that he'll be able to write for you again some day.


End file.
